The Doctor
by Hathe
Summary: Harry Potter. Boy-who-lived. Man-who-conquered. What happens when Harry had enough of training to be an auror and seeks to become a healer instead. However, his saving people thing doesn't just apply to the magical population, he also seeks to aid the non-magicals, breaking the statue of secrecy and incuring the wrath of the ICW. PostDH. slightAU. non-epilogue compliant. HP/GD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter. What a Surprise…" The auror said, his wand trained on his said target. Doing his utmost best to steady his hand, as he contemplated the fame and raise in position this arrest would bring. "No one would have suspected the man-who-conquer, to be a muggle loving lawbreaker."

Harry ignored the auror, and continued muttering a string of incantations while never once stopping the intricate weaving of his wand. He had to save her, the very person who made him selfish. She made him want nothing more than to abandon the world, just so that she could be safe. He would give up anything, his fame, his possessions, his life, just so she would be happy. He sneaked a glance at her face, looking for any signs that she might be stirring; the procedure was too risky for her to be awake.

"I will not say this again." The auror spoke up again, "Harry James Potter, a.k.a. boy-who-lived, man-who-conquered, and now, the doctor. You are hereby under the custody of the ICW, for at least seventy eight and more known counts of breaching the statue of secrecy in your deeds for using magic and potions to aid and heal muggles. Lower. Your. Wand."

Harry sighed in relief as he finally managed to seal the wound, completing the spell the third and final cycle. The _Vulnera Sanentur_ spell had performed it duties and now all he needed was some dittany so that she would not scar. In fact, he wonder if her magic would even allow her to be scarred, yet he immediately reached into his jacket, pulling out a vial. The auror flinched for a moment, before Harry immediately showed him the vial, uncorking it slowly and applied the liquid onto her wounds on her abdomen. The effect was almost instantaneous, as any signs that she was even injured disappeared, his own concoction of the essence of dittany was effective that way.

Finally, Harry turned and faced the auror. Placing his wand down onto the table beside him, where she lays, her pale stomach exposed, while tiny shreds of armor she wore under her auror robes littered the table. While bulk of the damage was absorbed by her armor, she was still losing blood at an alarming rate. Harry in his haste had ripped open the armor with his bare hands, before he remembered he was a wizard and banished the entire spell resistant armor without conscious effort. He force fed her blood replenishing potions, before he began his ministrations to start sealing her wound. It was at that moment where he had started, that the auror found him and held him at wand point.

"Thank you for not stunning me as I was healing her, Smith" Harry said, giving him a small smile before raising his hands in the air in submission. "It would have been really dangerous for her condition." He once again glanced towards her, ensuring that she was well. Her silvery blonde hair spread across the table, while some of her hair did cover her beautiful face, most of it was still showing. Harry remembered when he first laid eyes on her sister. He had felt she was extremely beautiful. Yet, Fleur's beauty pales to his Gabrielle. It took him almost ten years for him to find her. Well, truth was, she found him, and he never regret not running away that day they met.

"You remember me?" Zacharias Smith asked suddenly, breaking Harry's train of thoughts.

"Yes, from Hogwarts, the D.A. and also from Auror School."

"Don't talk about Auror School. You came in, shattered all the records set for the test and left just before graduation, stating you had enough of chasing after bad wizards." Smith spat as he eyed Harry in anger. "Then you just disappear for six years, and returned as a healer apparently from America. Once again, it was Harry this, Harry that. Having fan girl flocking to St. Mungos just for a glimpse of you, or injuring themselves, just so as to approach you for help. You must really like all that attention now, don't you, Potter? Well, now I'd be the one taking you down for the entire magical world to see."

"What is going to happen to Gabrielle?" Harry asked, as he finally waited for Zacharias to finish.

"She will be charged for abetting a criminal and charged as accordingly. Of course, you should have already known that. Why ask?"

"I was hoping you'd turn a blind eye and take that she knew nothing about who I was."

"Impossible."

"Then, I'm afraid we've reached an impasse." Harry said calmly, as with a sudden thrust of his left palm, Zacharias found himself thrown towards the wall behind him. He was about to stun Harry when he realized his wand was missing from his grip. He stared at his hand in shock momentarily before looking back at Harry.

"But… but you are without your wand."

"I was." Harry said, as his green emerald eyes stared down at Zacharias. He raised his wand up to give Zacharias a better view before tossing Zacharias's wand behind him which was in his other hand. "That doesn't mean I'm unable to perform magic."

Zacharias glanced towards the door, before shifting his attention back to Harry. He only noticed the red beam speeding towards him just before it struck it's target. Zacharias slumped onto the floor and the stunning spell took effect.

"Well… That could have gone better." Gabrielle said, as she meekly opened her eyes and looked towards Harry before grinning. Harry looked at her, and green met blue as he slowly extended his left hand and stroked her face.

"I was afraid I would lose you."

"You wouldn't get rid of me that easily, Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled and said. "You know, I was just thinking of how we met."

"What about it?"

"You know… how you thought that you could arrest the infamous '_doctor_' all by yourself that night?"

"Oh shush!"

FLASHBACK… in the next chapter.

**AN: This is my first attempt in publishing a fanfic. I apologise if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Constructive criticism are welcomed, and hopefully I'd improve as i go alone. Anyway, this was mostly done because a friend of mine asked for a HP/GD story, as he is a fan of the pairing and felt that the pairing was severely lacking. I'm actually not really very deep into the HP universe in knowledge, so i'll do my best to research before writing. However, if i break any rules of the universe i'm unsure of, please let me know. As for the story, there is already a general outline of the story, but i wouldn't mind feedback and ideas to improve or shift my already set timeline from start to end. I'd do my best to address questions without giving away too much of the plot. Thank You.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just a fan based work.

* * *

**Two years ago.**

"So you're telling me, that you've forgotten about the counter curse to the spell, that you've tested on yourself?" Harry Potter said observing the patient's report on his table. The said patient, a woman in her late twenties with blonde hair, shifted slightly uncomfortably in her seat. He shifted his attention back to his patient, before smiling brightly. "This is the fourth time this month you've been in, with four different kinds of ailments. Perhaps do you have a hobby as a spellcrafter?"

She nodded, her cheeks reddening as she sneaked a shy glance towards Harry. His angular face with his slightly long messy black hair covering his forehead, frameless silver glasses that seemed very professional, his skin seemed recently tanned and finally his eyes. Those emerald green eyes were now observing her, as he then blinked and turned back to scribble some words onto her report.

"I'll get a mediwitch to tend to you in a short moment." Harry said, as he drew his wand and tapped the paper he was scribbling on. The paper then folded itself into a plane, and hovered beside Harry.

"Just follow the paper plane to the mediwitch, who will then tend to your condition. I urge you to research and practice certain spells before performing them on yourself, if not; I'd be seeing you much more often than is healthy." Harry said, finishing will a smile before rising from his seat. "If you'd forgive me, I have to be somewhere else at the moment."

Harry kindly escorted his patient out of his office before proceeding out himself, into the spell damage wards in St. Mungos. St. Mungos's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, separated into different levels with regards towards different problems. The ground floor host the reception and artifact accidents ward, the first floor having hosting the creature-induced injuries ward, the second for magical bugs and diseases, the third for potions and plant poisoning, the fourth, in which Harry is currently on, is the spell damage ward. The fifth and final level holds the visitor's tearoom and the hospital shop.

Harry is currently a Healer placed in the spell damage ward, with his specialist area in long term spell damages, taking over from Miriam Strout, a motherly-looking healer, who was promoted to healer-in-charge for the entire spell damage ward. However, when the ward gets overcrowded, he steps in to help in treatment and diagnostics. He had completed his healer training in America in record time, due to his many experiences with the potions and spells used by Madam Pomfrey due to his constant visits to the hospital wing in Hogwarts, who was also almost like a motherly figure to him when he approached her with his decision to step into the art of healing after leaving Auror School. Harry has quickly deduced that both Miriam and Poppy, who insisted for him to stop greeting her with Madam, while motherly, are incredibly scary to patients attempting to escape rest.

"Well… well… well…" A female voice said as soon as Harry left his office. Harry turned to the source of the voice and smiled immediately, recognizing whom the voice belonged to.

"It's surprising to see you here, Daphne." Harry said, as he turned. "Isn't your ward at the third floor?"

Daphne Greengrass shrugged her shoulders slightly before breaking out into a grin. "I've seen her here before a few time. How does she keep getting different spells to work wrongly on her?"

"She does spellcrafting as hobby." Harry replied.

"I'm sure, and i slay Nundus as a hobby. Did you know according to Erin at patient's records, we've had almost a two hundred percent gain in "accidental" spell damages since you've arrived at the hospital slightly more than a year ago?"

She wiggled two fingers with both hands as she said accidental, emphasizing it further. "All female patients too apparently, all of whom request to be treated by Harry Potter." She finished, her grin never fading.

"You do know your grin is too pronounced for the ice queen of Slytherin, right?"

"Don't forget St. Mungos too." She added playfully, still grinning.

"I'll tell everyone you're just pretending to be icy."

"Try it, no one will believe you. Adrian Brown, from artifacts, still shivers whenever I'm around for what I did to him after he tried to kiss me the last New Year's ball."

Harry suddenly reached out towards Daphne and rubbed her cheeks roughly with both his hands. "I'm getting rid of that grin!" He exclaimed.

She pushed him away before brandishing her wand, glaring at Harry. "I'll hex you so hard…"

"I'd just counter them; I'm a spell damage healer, a very good one." He replied, smiling.

Her gray eyes soften for a moment before she released her blonde hair from a bun, allowing it to cascade unto her shoulders and framing her attractive face. She stood only about a head shorter than Harry, who himself was of impressive height, after his treatment over at the Healer's School in America, which saw him lengthen. However, he was still slightly shorter than Ron Weasley.

"So... Would you rather pay for lunch, or allow me to hex you for what you did?" She asked, her wand still pointed towards Harry.

Harry laughed, and replied. "Well, I'm afraid I have no choice but to pay for our lunch then. The usual?"

Daphne nodded, before keeping her wand and removed her healer robe, signaling for Harry to do the same.

"Toddy." A house-elf wearing a pillowcase with the St. Mungos crest appeared beside Daphne. "Please place this in our offices, we're heading out for lunch." Daphne told the elf as she handed him both their robes.

Toddy nodded before disappearing with the robes with a sharp crack.

"Shall we?" Harry said, as he moved towards the stairs leading down.

* * *

Daphne's face remained stoic as they crossed the reception area, upset at the treatment Harry was receiving as they moved across the hall. Almost all of the visitors or patients in the area had shifted their attention to Harry.

"Mom! That's Harry Potter!" A young girl almost shouted as she tugged on her mother's hand, jumping in excitement. "That's the man-who-conquered!"

Harry gave the girl a shy wave before opening the doors and exiting along with Daphne. Once outside, he proceed to turn into the alleyway with Daphne.

"See you in a bit." Harry said, before he turned on the spot and disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy 2013!**

"Thank you." Harry said, as he took the food from the counter of the bar, proceeding to carry them towards the table where Daphne had already seated.

"Chicken Breast Salad?" Daphne questioned, as Harry placed the plate in front of her.

"Didn't you say you were going on a diet?" Harry replied, as he sat down, preparing to tuck into his sandwich. Only for Daphne to quickly swap their plates, before she grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite.

"What happened to 'My robes are getting tight.'?" Harry laughed as he look at her practically devour her sandwich in a very unladylike manner. Daphne placed her sandwich down, finished chewing and took a sip from her drink before replying.

"I've been in since seven in the morning, some idiots decided to test their potions on themselves. Apparently, the potion was supposed to make them smarter. However, it did the opposite. So what I had was monkeys running around the ward apparently curious with everything, and we don't even know how to begin treating them. So, forgive me if I want real food."

"All is forgiven."

The meal continued peacefully as they ate almost in silence, enjoying the serenity of the café, hidden in a nice small street in London. Most importantly, it was non-magical. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry was not even able to appear at Diagon Alley without being mobbed. Wizards were shoving each other to shake his hand or offer their thanks. Witches, the younger ones, were openly flirting with him. While the older witches, offered their daughters and for some, they also offered themselves.

Finally, Harry had hidden himself by immersing himself in Auror School, almost never appeared in the public eye unless needed, with exception such as the presentation ceremony for the Order of Merlin, First Class for himself, Hermione, Ron and Neville. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were awarded post-humorously. The staff and DA members who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, as they termed the battle then, all were also awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class. Harry also received a substantial amount of galleons for his role in the defeat of Voldemort from the ministry. He took the sack of galleons amounting up to at least twenty thousand galleons and gave it to the goblins, apologizing for his role in the destruction of the bank. The goblins were initially unhappy with Harry, until he had a meeting with the director of Gringotts explaining his situation. They finally came to an agreement, as the amount of galleons Harry provided was not enough to recover the cost of the repairs, Harry allowed the goblins to remove as much as they needed from the Lestrange's vault which he inherited along with Sirius's Black family Vault. He had refused aid from the ministry to help with the repayment, citing they needed the funds to help rebuild the ruins that was the British magical world.

After seven months of Auror School, having almost shattered any previous records set by any previous auror trainee, Harry left. It created another commotion in the wizarding public. Howlers were thrown at the ministry for the alleged abuse of Harry in the school, which was found untrue when Harry finally decided to step forward and address the public in an article with the prophet. He stated he left the corps because he was tired of the life of constantly chasing after dark wizards. He finally re-enrolled into Hogwarts with permission from Headmistress McGonagall, and completed his final year at Hogwarts outstandingly, his results only slightly below Hermione who graduated a year before. It was only then did he completely disappear from the wizarding public, none of friends gave answers as to his location, stating that he needed some time alone away from everyone. Harry only reappeared six years later, having been established across the pond as a healing specialist for spell damage, having written several recognized articles on the topic. He also had much acclaim for his advances in potions, creating many potent and better potions having had help from Snape's research books which McGonagall gave to Harry, stating Snape wouldn't want them to go to waste.

He settled down in St. Mungos after witnessing that some of the awe and hype of him had died down to a point that it became slightly bearable. There was a small party in which he celebrated his permanent return with almost all his friends, missing only Luna who was in Greenland on an expedition.

They were surprised when he invited Daphne to the party, and even more surprised when he revealed they had spoken before in Hogwarts, but really became friends after Harry had found her weeping days after the aftermath of the battle, consoling her in her rare moment of emotion, the ice queen of Slytherin had then melted for him, the threat of hexing him should he ever look at her improperly still remains to this day however.

His relationship with Ginny Weasley never rekindled. She had confessed to Harry that she had fallen for Dean once again over the year that he went on the Horcrux hunt, and this time, she was certain of her feelings. She goes by the name Ginny Thomas now after her marriage to Dean, continuing her career as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Dean is currently a successful researcher, having success in allowing modern technology to work slightly better in magical areas. Mobile phones had become available for use in places such as Diagon alley, however the signal strength still proved to be really weak, and phone might sometimes restart suddenly. The improved mobile phones however are still unable to function within Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley had married Lavender Brown, surprising many with the relationship initially, as her face was scarred after her near death experience resulted from the battle with Greyback. As she was close to dying, it was Harry who had asked madam Pomfrey on how he could help, that managed to bring her back. Harry's performance with healing charms, had madam Pomfrey admitting to his natural affinity towards healing, having almost overpowered every single charm he used. The other miracle that Harry had performed that day, was the near impossible resurrection of Fred Weasley. Having been severely injured from an explosion, Fred was almost too close to the brink of death. Harry in his grief, having almost thrown all the spells madam Pomfrey had taught him, but to no avail, had discharged a magical surge from his wand, knocking himself out from exhaustion. Fred, however slipped into a coma, his body beginning to regenerate. Harry had awoken first after three days to the worried faces of Ron and Hermione. Ron admitted he misplaced the feelings of affection for Hermione, who in turn, also admitted that the kiss they shared felt really wrong, as if it was between siblings. It was then Ron said, he wanted to be with and at the same time help Lavender, who was refusing to see anyone after she saw her face in the mirror. Fred reawakened four days later, weak yet alive. Both Fred and George threw themselves at Harry in thanks which resulted in a huge teary group hug involving almost everyone in the hospital wing then. After Harry left for a special healer school in San Francisco, he returned shortly in secret for Ron and Lavender's marriage, which he had agreed to be Ron's best man. He brought along a friend from America who had breakthroughs in the magical applications of cosmetic surgery. Three weeks later, Lavender walked down the aisle, her face close to flawless. Harry along with his friend had used Harry's improved essence of dittany along with certain permanent procedures to remove any signs of the scarring. Lavender's liking for her steaks extremely rare still stayed however, as the process was purely cosmetic. The small ceremony proceeded with much tears and smiles, finally turning into a full blown party, courtesy of the Weasley twins.

Ron and Neville had by then became full aurors, helping to cleanse the remnants of darkness that still hides in the shadows of the magical world. Neville left the corps after a few years, accepting the role of Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. He married Hannah Abbott shortly before she became the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, having helped and cared for Tom when she worked there after the war. Tom had willed her the deed of the land and the bar after he passed, as he had no heir or family. Hannah then decided to hire help to run the Leaky Cauldron, as she had already accepted the Herbology professor position in Hogwarts, when Professor Sprout decided to retire, to be closer to her husband.

Hermione Granger, the current undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had risen in the ranks to her current position with her passion for helping the wizarding world, and her hardworking attitude. She implemented many directives promoting for the equality amongst all magical beings and species, such as enforcing rights for house-elves. There is now word floating around that she might be the next in line to succeed the position of the head of the DMLE, and should she succeed, become the youngest ever to fill the position.

"I'm done." Daphne said, as she wiped her lips with her napkin.

"Me too." Harry replied. "Shall we head back? Or do you want to take a longer break?"

"Let's sit here for a while longer, we still have time."

"Alright…"

Daphne Greengrass, she had initially been surprised at Harry's appearance at St. Mungos. Initially curious as to why Harry chose to further his studies for healing overseas rather than back home, as she had refused to believe his reasoning about the attention he was receiving here. She had said, "You should already be used to it."

The curiosity slowly developed into irritation, as Harry constantly avoided or gave vague answers as towards his education on healing. She had never heard of the school he went to, yet he still manage to produce a healer's certification along with several advance qualification in the separate branches of healing. Finally, she relented that Harry would keep his secret to his grave, but decided to keep close to him just in case he slips. Their workplace relationship developed as they spent more time together, Daphne having Harry to ward away any other healers trying to court her, as she much rather preferred her freedom of a single witch. While Harry enjoyed Daphne's company as she isn't affected by his fame.

They finally returned to St. Mungos when Harry received a call, the thin string all healers wear on their wrist in St Mungos heats up when they are needed. Proceeding quickly away from the public view, they both disapparated.

* * *

"Feed him the blood replenishing potion now!" Harry ordered his assistant healer, as he quickly started waving his wand in many intricate patterns. The auror lying in front of him had been hit with a very dark curse, from the initial signs; it seems to be an organ-liquefying curse. Should the auror's armor have not slowed the curse down, Harry would be tending to a corpse now. "His condition is too critical, place him in stasis. Get Leanne over here now."

Leanne arrived shortly after, after receiving the news from Harry on the auror's condition, they both started their attempt to cancel the curse and heal him of the damage. Several diagnostic charms later, Leanne spoke.

"Harry, the only way we can work is if we remove the stasis off him. I'm unable to pinpoint where the curse has already affected against where it might be headed."

"We'll have to be extremely fast in the treatment, off stasis, he will not last long." Harry replied.

"I'm not powerful enough to keep him stable; you do your chain healing thing and I'll perform the counter-spell once I can isolate the curse strain."

"On three then. Ready?"

"Call it Harry."

"Three. Two. One._ Finite_."

Leanne began several complicated waves of her wand as she start scanning the auror for the curse's path, while Harry started muttering strings of incantations and spells, resulting in orbs of white energy leaving Harry's wand, disappearing into the auror. Every few seconds or so, mist would flow out of his wand and cover the exposed torso of the auror, fading almost instantly as soon as it touch skin.

"Harry! It's at his heart!"

"Cast the spell now!"

"_Purgo Depurofico_!" Leanne almost screamed as a pale pink beam of light erupted from her wand and pierce into the auror's chest. Almost immediately, she started casting several diagnostic charms once again. The results were certain; they were just too late. The auror's heart is now nothing more than mush.

"_Tempus_." Harry said, as the time appeared. "Time of death, one six two four. Cause of death, organ-liquefying curse." The assistant healer immediately jotted down the information as Harry cast another stasis charm over the body before conjuring a white cloth over.

Harry had grown accustomed to death; he had come to terms as a healer that he wouldn't be able to save everyone. Yet, till now, each and every single time a patient dies, he still feels that slight tug of pain in his heart. He wasn't numb to death; he merely learned how to suppress the pain of losing someone placed in his charge. Taking a moment to compose himself, he went to thank Leanne for her help. She apologized and claimed fault for the auror's death. Harry smiled and told her it was nonsense and she did her best to save him.

Beginning his rounds around the ward, Harry started his checkup on the progress of his new procedure in a last attempt for the Longbottoms, Neville had begun to lose hope on his parent's recovery, especially after the passing of his grandmother. Harry had convinced him to give him a chance to help save Neville's parents before Neville decides to pull them off support.

It was a tired and weary Harry that finally returned back to his office, taking far too long in his assessment of the current results for the Longbottoms. It was still not up to where he needs it to be. Harry slumped on his chair, sighing heavily before he dropped the files in a drawer in his desk. There had been this constant nagging feeling in his mind the whole time he was working just before, it was as if he had forgotten something. It started as soon as he noticed today's date, yet till this moment, he had failed to recall any particular event that required his presence.

As he began rubbing the tip of his pen against his chin, deep in thought, his office door swung open forcefully. The air felt electrified with anger, as Harry looked at her angry brown eyes, her bushy brown hair tied into a ponytail behind her standing at the door, he remembered. It was her birthday today. He had promised to arrive at the party at her place after work at seven. It was at least nine now.

"Harry…" Hermione almost snarled.

'_Please don't say James._' Harry wished.

"James…"

'_I'm dead_.'

"POTTER!"


End file.
